


Fascination

by literarytonguetied



Series: Unconnected Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Relationship Contemplation, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarytonguetied/pseuds/literarytonguetied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had to admit to yourself at least, DiStri was a fascination in and of himself. Ingenious, brilliant. You never let your mind wander too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha the summary sounds better than the actual fic I suck.

You had always been fascinated by him, by the way he spoke and how ingenious he had to be to create something like AR, no matter how vexing the thing was to interact with. When he sent you Brobot, the fascination grew, and you inspected each sharp, metal angle and tried to imagine that same chin on someone more human. Maybe resting below a self-satisfied smirk. 

You firmly believed that DiStri was a smirker. There was no way he couldn’t be with the way he spoke in Pesterchum conversations. 

You and he spent many a chatlog sharing barbs and joking insults and partaking in the human emotion of friendship. You told him of your adventures, how you had slain a giant centaur creature or had been forced out of the forest by a screeching spider beast. And he listened. And you knew he listened because he would always input some text form of nodding his head, showing his understanding. Sometimes he would ask questions, like why the blood was always a different color, why they were attacking you. Most of the time you couldn’t answer the questions but it was a nice sentiment nonetheless. There was something familiar in these interactions, something that had you smiling and maybe beefing up your stories a little bit. It wasn’t showing off, of course not. It was artistic license for a friend that understood. Maybe that’s why you hated AR so much. It was all of Dirk’s bravado with no off switch. Dirk talked differently with you, AR didn’t. 

Perhaps that line of thought was a dangerous one.

You strafed with Brobot when those kinds of thoughts occurred. Where there was a thinner and thinner line between fascination and… well, you couldn’t come to admit to yourself what lay across the line.

Dirk was fun. Even when he was an impersonal, ironic, asshole. He talked about his own adventures. Swimming and rapping and building. You laughed aloud as much as you said you did on screen. 

The two of you would have made an excellent couple, if only he had been a girl. You tell him as much. It isn’t a proposal, or an admission, it’s nothing as dangerous as that, nothing that would throw your mangrit into question, nothing that would change the fact that you are Jake English, adventurer extraordinaire. Dirk is quiet for a long time before sending a quick ‘haha’. You don’t read into it.

Really, you don’t.

At least not at first.

The conversation has stopped. You are the first to chicken out, a quick sign off before you’re bounding out of the compound in search of something with which to strife.

You and Dirk are friends. No matter how fascinated he may be. You are friends and that’s all there is to the matter.

You don’t realize what you have done to the heart of a boy that was willing to wait four hundred years for you.


End file.
